


This baby is love-proof (until you come around)

by babypancake16



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Actually no smut, Angst, Bathroom makeouts, Changbin x vodka, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Han is "straight", Han is panicked gay, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin is also pretty, Hyunjin is not, M/M, Party, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking, but it kinda switches povs at the end, fluffy ending bc I am that bitch, just a little, lol, yet another SKZ fanfic I wrote at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypancake16/pseuds/babypancake16
Summary: Han is straight.





	This baby is love-proof (until you come around)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First I want to thank you for clicking on this work, Hyunsung is underrated and as a multi-shipper I am here to fill very one of your needs.
> 
> Stream I AM YOU and Crush Culture from Conan Gray!

A _beep_ was heard from his bed, Han straightened his back in his chair, cracking it a little as he looks over to his phone, groaning before standing up and throwing himself on his bed. He takes the phone and unlocks it with his fingertip, going to the message app and opening the first unread message.

  


  


Han knitted his eyebrows at his phone, reading over the message.

  


  


**Felicia**

  


_"You coming tonight, right?"_

_  
_

  


He is confussed, coming where?

  


  


**Peter Pan**   


  


_wym?_

  


A minute goes by till Felix replies.

  


  


**Felicia**

  


_To the party you dumbass! Do you ever read the gc? We been talking about it for over a month now_

  


  


**Peter Pan**   


  


_no sorry I dont really care_

_  
_

  


**Felicia**

  


_-.- very funny. Anyway, you coming_

  


  


**Peter Pan**   


  


_aahh... Im not sure... who's gonna be there?_

  


  


**Felicia**

  


_ya know, me, binnie, chan, woojin, seungmin and his boyfriend I forgot his name, some guys from school, some girls too. its a pretty big thing I have no idea who else is coming._

  


  


Jisung bites his lip.

  


  


He only needs to know if _he_ is coming.

  


  


He carefully types.

  


  


**Peter Pan**   


  


_And Hyunjin?_

  


  


**Felicia**

  


_idk.ji its a pretty big party, he may be_

  


_but please, we havent been out together in so long, even if he came I dont get what it has to do with you. he havent do anything._

_  
_

_  
_

  


Han grimaced at his phone, ' _He haven't done anything_ ' my ass. He fucked up everything, he had done everything.

  


  


They used to be good friends, best friends even, everybody knew that Han and Hyunjin were inseparable, their clingy natures often coming out with each other and they went everywhere together.

  


  


They partied a lot together, Hyunjin was always fun when he was drunk, either too sleepy or too fucked up to do anything but he talked about everything in that mocking manner and he was the funniest comediant Jisung even heard.

  


  


But that one night, when he got too drunk, also drinking Jisung's cup who didn't feel good because of all the food he ate, he fucked everything up.

  


  


That night at the karaoke, when he couldn't stop starying at Han and he decided to confess, loud and proud infront of all of their friends and random strangers, their friendship broke off.

  


  


Han rejected him, shoving him away as he ran out of the building, too embarrassed to stay any longer.

  


  


He ignored all of Hyunjin's call, all of his messages apologing and the crying voicemalls he got. He stopped talking to him in school, and even thought their friends didn't have problem with him liking boys and they regularly hunged out with him, but he and Hyungin haven't spoken a words even since.

  


  


  


It has been a long while, his life was different now, he started second year in college and he had a new best friend.

  


  


He glanced st his phone, not wanting to but agreeting to going to the party, knowing that Felix was right and that he haven't see the boys in ages. A little reunion wouldn't hurt him.

  


  


  


  


  


It was 7pm and he just got ready, he just adjusted the collar on his camo jacket. He gave his face last glance; his bb cream seemed perfectly blended his eyeliner made his eyes pop, his hair was fixed with part in the middle, his dangly earrings shined and Han wasn't afraid to say that he looked hot.

  


  


He tied his vans on and took his keys before stepping out of his apartment into the cold street.

  


  


The club was 15 minutes away from his apartment by foot, and he hurried as the cold kept buting his ass.

  


  


  


When he got there, his hands shook a little as he showed the bouncer his I.D. and he looked around the club. He saw many familiar faces, byt nobody important or catching his interest.

  


  


He squirmed his eyes, trying to find the mop of rosy hair and he found it at the bar, next to a male with split black and white hair.

  


  


He walked over to Felix, grinning when the boy stopped him and smiled at him.

  


  


"Sungie-hyung! You're finally here! My and Chan were just ordering, what do you want?" Felix was grinning from ear to ear, but surprisingly he still seems sober and his speech was clean.

  


  


Han through about it for a second, he haven't had anything in a while, so nothing popped in his mind.

  


  


"I will just have what everybody is having." he said.

  


  


"You sure? We're ordering morgans, but Changbinnie-hyung has a whole tray full of 37 shots of his lemon vodka. That crap is mad strong." Felix giggled a little, okay maybe that sounded _a little_ drunk.

  


  


"Why does he have a whole tray?"

  


  


"You go ask him, me and Chan still have to wait for the bartered, and we we're talking about something.." Han gets what Felix means, he hugs them both and says goodbye, turning away and walking where Felix told him Changbin sits.

  


  


He sits right across the room from the bar, together in big booth with Jeongin and Seungmin. He was on his phone while the other two talked about something, probably the party, unamused.

  


  


"Hi hyung! Hi Seungmin, Jeongin.." Han slides in and he smiled at the boys. They greeted him back, Changbin putting down his phone and turning to him.

  


  


"Well finally soembody I can talk to."

  


  


"Aw hyung, you felt lonely without me?" Han gave him one if his gummy smiles, laughing at Changbin's grimace.

  


  


"Ew."

  


  


"Ya, hyung - why do we have a tray full of vodkas? And how many did you all already have." Han pointed at the tray, noticing that glasses were missing from random spots and many of them were empty across the table.

  


  


"Well, I got a job, people liked the music and I got paid. So this is kind of like a celebration for me. And to be honest - I have no idea how much we drank. Seungmin here is being a snobby ass and doesn't want to drink unless it's top shelf and Jeongin got drunk after his first shot. Felix had about four-ish? I think and Chan about three. The other were mine. Take some, I don't care, we need to drink them anyway and I don't want to puke alone." Han didn't hesitate to leave the offer be, and reached out to take a glass, sniffing it and wincing at how strong it smelled.

  


  


"We're gonna die." He said before taking a sip.

  


  


"Yeah, yeah, we would anyway." Changbin took another glass and gulped in one go, not even wincing at the burning taste.

  


  


"How often do you drink this to not have any reaction?" Han sounded a little admiring, _his hyung was so cool._

_  
_

  


"Too often, actually." Changbin took his phone again, unlocking it and typping away.

  


  


Han took that as a ending to their conversation, sighing as he turned back to the club.

  


  


It was a small area where they were seated, only few booths were there and they were all occupied, and the big bar full of groups of people, either sitting or learning on the bar talking. The dance floor was in the back, on the way there you had to go under a short hall that had the toilets there and a staff room. The place was all too familiar to him, he used to be there every weekend with his friend before, and it was the same club that _that_ happened at.

  


  


  


He felt shivers run down his spine at the memory, telling himself it was from disgust as he took a big sip from his glass, coughing a little.

  


  


  


  


He was bored, so he took another glass and looked up to the main entrance, and he just felt all the blood run cold through his body.

  


  


  


He sees the tall figure entering the room, people turning their heads to stare at _him_ in awe, cowards, he waves at some and he shows the bouncer his I.D.

  


  


People still stare at him as he walk over to the bar, getting greetings and hugs from people Han never saw but also from Chan and Felix, he laughs and talks with them, a glass of something fancy being put in front of him, the bartender pointing to two middle aged women when he asks about it.

  


  


  


_Honestly, fuck Hwang Hyunjin and his looks._

_  
_

  


Han wants to sink in his seat more, in this angle Hyunjin could clearly see him, if only he turned around.

  


  


He was learning on the bar, smilling at a pretty girl he greeted before and Han could see how she blushed and ran her eyes all over his body. His long legs were wrapped up in thigh black jeans and he was wearing a oversized patterned shirt, the first three buttons unbuttoned to show of some skin and a silver cross dangling from his neck. His hair was swept to the side, curled with strays sticking from there to there, most od his hair had fallen into his face. 

  


  


He looked simply stunning, beautiful, magnificent and Han wanted to run away like nothing else, air getting more and more stuffy and hot since Hyunjin walked into the room.

  


  


He gripped his glass tighter, bringing to his lips and squeezing his eyes shut as he gulped it all down.

  


  


"Holy shit slow down, I'm not gonna give you piggy-back ride home as last time." Changbin butted, while making a little mountain of their emply glasses. Seungmin next to him chuckled, flicking one of the bottom cups and laughing as the mountain felt. Changbin turned to him with wide eyes, coming close to his face and Jisung thanked god for the loud music that didn't let him hear the things Changbin said to make Seungmin stop laughing and gasping in fear.

  


  


He turned back to the back, instantly turning away as he saw  _him_ looking at him. He now felt the burning gaze in on his face, swallowing him whole as he only gulped. He had no idea why, but he felt anxiety taking over his body and he couldn't move, his fingers fiddled with his nails. The stare was still there, on his neck now on his eyes. He wanted to turn back to him, he wanted to stare him down with confidence to let him know that he has no effect on him, that he _is_  straight and that he won't fall under his spell.

  


  


  


But he wasn't confident that he really felt that way.

  


  


  


It was definitely because of the confession. He never got confessed by a dude (not by girls either) so he was startled, he didn't felt admiration or something like that to the older male.

  


  


No, that would be ridiculous.

  


  


He was anxious in his presence because Hyunjin confessed and Han is straight, making all of the cuddle sessions and hands holding awkward and that's why he distanced himself from his friend, and only that. He never felt anything more than friendship towards Hyunjin or any male, never.

  


  


He saw in his peripherals sigh that Hyunjin took his drink and waved goodbye to his friends, walking in the direction Han was. But he wasn't coming over to him, right? _Right?_

  


  


Surprise, he was.

  


  


Han mentally cursed when Hyunjin slided in the booth next fo him, greeting everybody and getting a round of "hi!"s back and a "Well you finally deigned to talk to us!" from Seungmin.

  


  


Han could feel him looking at the side of his face, and he definitely saw the small blush creeping there.

  


  


It was 100% from the alcohol and anger, Han told himself.

  


  


"Hi." Hyunjin's voice sound too close and too soft to him, he finally decided to turn to him. He ignored the small " _thumb_ " his heart did when he saw Hyunjin fondly starring at him and smilling.

  


  


"H-Hi.." yeah well fucking done, not only did his voice crack but he also stuttered, in a word that had two letters. _Nice fucking job, Han._

_  
_

  


Hyunjin chuckled and gave him a adorable grin, eyes twinkling up on him as he bites him bottom lip. _Oh what a asshole._

_  
_

  


"I haven't see you in a while.." Hyunjin still talks with that pretty smile, even thought his voice sounded a little sadder now.

  


  


Han had to look down, those eyes making him blush more and more with every second, he took another glass from their tray as he tried to come up with at least half-assed excuse.

  


  


"Ah..haha you know.... school is rough.." he knew that he wasn't kidding anybody, he knew that Changbin stared at him for being such an asshole to their friend but he couldn't care less. He felt uncomfortable and the last this he wanted was to talk to Hyunjin, considering standing up and running away.

  


  


"Hm...I get that, the teachers are killing me too, acting like history is important when I'm on _dance major_." Hyunjin finally took mercy on Han and turned his gaze away, but he had to reach to the tray coming close to Han, letting the younger boy smell his musty sweet cologne and Han's eyes turn hazzy for a moment, blinking his thoughts away and cursing at himself.

  


  


Hyunjin falls back into his seat, swinging his arm up and drowning the glass in one go, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he swallows and scrunches his brows a little. He grares at the glass and then at Changbin.

  


  


"You guys drink shit? That was a cheap excuse of vodka." his voice sounded rough from the burn he probably got from the cheap drink. Han didn't miss how his hearth jumped up a little because of it, even thought he wish he did.

  


  


"Fuck off, princess. You drink fruity cocktails. _Pussy_." Changbin snarled as he pulled the tray with his favorite drink closer to him, away from the ungrateful Hyunjin.

  


  


"Can you believe him?" Hyunjin giggled a little and Han knew that he was talking only to him, but he choosed to stay quiet, playing like the empty glass in front of him was more interesting than his surroundings.

  


  


Hyunjin must have sence it off of him, his smile slowly disappearing.

  


  


Nevertheless, he plopped himself on his left elbow, face now at level with Han's since he was shorter and he had the audacity to stare right at him again.

  


  


Han was getting a little angry. He hated how he felt in his presence and he hated that Hyunjin was _so pretty_ up close, his eyes had that playful sparkle as he observed his face and Han  _knew_ that Hyunjin _knew_  that Han was having a hard time breathing this close to him.

  


  


"You know, even after you decided to cut me off of your life and forget all about our friendship, what I said last time we drank didn't change. I still think you're cute. And I still like you. But I always wanted to know, was it really enough for you to ghost me? We knew each other for more than five years, and I was sure that even if you rejected my confession, you would at least accept me and we could stay friends. You have no problem with Jeongin with Seungmin and Felix with Changbin, so why do you have it with 'me'?" Hyunjin was talking low, his words only for Han to hear, but he doubted it would be possible for anybody else over the loud music.

  


  


Again, he didn't respond, even catching his mouth as it actually tried to say something on its own. _He must have drank too much._

_  
_

  


He fiddled with his glass more, drawing circle with its wet bottom on the wood of the table.

  


  


  


He knew why he did it. Everything Hyunjin said was true, he had absolutely no problem accepting his friends and their love lifes, knowing that he didn't even have anything to accept, since it didn't affect him.

  


And that was the thing, that Hyunjin being in love with him _affected him_ , quite a lot, and he just could bring himself to accept the idea of a boy, _of his friend_ , wanting to be romantically involved with him. He wasn't homophobic, no, but the idea of him liking boys scared him, sended shivers down his spine and he decided will never accept that idea, not when his friend confess to him, not in the future, and _definitely not today just because Hwang Hyunjin was pretty eyes and plump lips and a crush on Jisung. No, never._

_  
_

  


  


Hyunjin sighs accepting that he won't get a word from Jisung, giving him a disappointed glace before turning his eyes to the ceilling as he runs a hand through his bangs. Han can see his eyes lost their sparkle for a moment, the dark orbs being filled with disappointment and a little guilt, even thought Han has no idea where that comes from.

  


  


He almost wants to actually talk to Hyunjin and be nice to him, at least for this one night as he actually feels bad for cutting one of his best friends from his life.

  


  


Felix is his best friend now, but he knows that he was Hyunjin's best friend before, and maybe he had Hyunjin as his best friend too. But after that confession, after he unfollowed Hwang on all of his social media and deleted his number, he completely clinged to the Australian and their friendship bloomed. Felix did scoff him from time to time for letting their friend down like this, trying to bring them back but he overall enjoyed being Han's number one now, since he still haven't had lot of friends since he moved from Sydney.

  


  


Han had it good, being able to replace the gapping hole right away, but he knew that Hyunjin didn't have anybody like that, he knew the older was still introverted and distanced from others, the only one he had fully let in was Han. Han was the only one he trusted and he chewed his trust up and spat it into his face.

  


  


He felt bad.

  


  


He shouldn't cut him off, _god he is such an asshole._

_  
_

_  
_

  


"Hey, do you want to dance?" Hyunjin asked, voice sounding sleepier thanks to his starting-to-get-drunk state as he side eyes Han.

  


  


He was really nice, Han through, still talking to him after not getting any response and after all that Han did to him. He should repay him somehow.

  


  


" _Um, y_ -yeah, sure..." he cleared his throat, eyes skipping between his hand and Hyunjin's eyes, that had instantly lighten up.

  


  


"Great!" he seemed to gain all of his energy back, jumping right from his seat and taking Han's hand as he dragged him towards the dance floor.

  


  


Han ripped his hand from his grip, but he followed.

  


  


  


The music in the bar wasn't completely trash, he heard many international songs same as many Korean classics, but he had no idea how to move to the fast beat song, unlike like Hyunjin who sees like he _definitely_ practiced to this song.

  


  


  


Han watches as Hyunjin confidently swayed to the beat, the air around him becoming hot as a pulling aura hazed over Han's head.

  


  


He felt dizzy trying to catch all of his moves, the music too loud in his ears and the alcohol making his brain foggier with every second and he feels his heart fluttering.

  


  


Hyujin throws his hands up as he dips and Han hears some people whistle at him, cheering him up as he moves.

  


  


Honestly, _fuck Hwang Hyunjin and the fact that he can't keep his tongue his mouth when he dances._

  


  


  


He doesn't even realize he got closer, body following Hyunjin, enjoying himself more that he lets himself admit as he swans together with the older to the beat. His eyes slowly close as he gets lost in the music, tunning out everybody who dared to look at him.

  


  


He feels two hands gripping his hips, bringinf him close to a warm and strong chest, and he snaps out his trance, looking up with wide eyes. His first thought was to slap Hyunjin, and to try get away.

  


  


But he stayed.

  


  


Hyunjin bites his lip as he smiles down at him, learning down a little to Han's face.

  


  


"Hello.." his voice sounded too sweet, too soft and too pretty for Han's poor heart.

  


  


  


He lets out a whine.

  


  


  


_Fuck_ being straight. _Fuck_ rumors. _Fuck_ the judging stares. _Fuck_ the whispers. And _fuck Hwang Hyunjin._

_  
_

  


He turns and drags Hyunjin away from the dance floor, away from the music and away from everybody, making his way to the toilets and busting in. Nobody was in and he drags Hyunjin to a stall, slaming the older on the door closing it. He reaches up to bring him down by his neck, slamming theie lips together and it's _too much_ teeth, _too much_ tongue, _too_ clumsy and it's _too much_. And it's everything he wanted.

  


  


He gasps as Hyunjin picks him up and wraps his legs around hip hips, holding him up by his ass.

  


  


Han bites his lip, making the older moan and Han may just lose it, but he tries to collect the last bits of him that stayed and he kisses him again, and again, and he can't help but finally feels happy, finally feels right.

  


  


He feels Hyunjin smile against his lips, or more like grin and he couldn't care less about his cockiness, fisting his hair and making him open his mouth more.

  


  


He slips his tongue in his mouth again, melting at the whimper from the older.

  


  


He couldn't breathe, but he doesn't want to let go.

  


  


  


It was Hyunjin who pulled away, starring at Han with starry eyes and red puffy lips and his hair was mess, Han never saw a hotter looking person and he couldn't keep quiet anymore.

  


  


"Fuck you're pretty.." his voice was shaky, probably from the excitement and now he could feel his hands shake too in Hyunjin hair.

  


  


Hyunjin breathed a suprised giggle out, adjusting Han in his grip and he lays his head on the door behind him. His face was red, the bad lighting in the stall covering it up for him and he places a another kiss, this time much gentler, on Han's lips and he signs. He has been waiting for a day he could kiss him for so long, dreaming about it couple of times and now he had it, he had Han in his arms and he fits in them perfectly.

  


  


He lets go and he gives Han one of his adorable smiles, eyes crinkling when he saw the deep blush and fuzzled brows on Han's face.

  


  


"You aren't so bad yourself." he giggles as Han hits his arm, whinning a "You are the one having crush on me!" out as he burries his head in his neck.

  


  


Hyunjin let Han down, the shorter being able to burry his head in his chest due to standing. Hyunjin wraps his arms around him, he ploppes his head on top of his and he can't believe. He can't believe that he boy he loved for _so long_ and the boy he through he will never talk to again is now there, in him arms after they kissed and Hyunjin may just bust from the overwhelming happiness he's feeling.

  


  


" _Hannie._."  he calls out to the younger, stepping back a little to look him in the face.

  


  


Han hums, eyes still lingering on his chest as he draws a small circle there.

  


  


Hyunjin can't help the gentle smile that is creeping up on his lips, giving Han one last peck on his forehead.

  


  


"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" he waits for the younger to look up at him, not missing the red cheeks and widened eyes.

  


Han whines as he stamps his leg a little, clinging back on Hyunjin's neck and he swears he can hear him thinking.

  


He tightens his grip around his neck, and there's a tension between them lingering in the air.

  


  


  


"Fuck... yeah, I really want to..." Han whispers into his neck ans Hyunjin feels eruption in his heart, butterflies flying from his stomach and fairies singing and he hug Han so, _so tight_ and they fit perfectly.

  


  


He can't stop the wide grin spreading on his face, and he kisses Han again, this time more passionate and full of love, and its honest and he feels Han being honest too.

  


  


  


Its everything he could wish for.

  



End file.
